


To Meddle

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean Ships It, Fluff, M/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Dean says around a bite of food. He doesn’t even know what it is, some random piece of fruit from the table he grabbed so he can have something to hold onto while he talks to Sam. “That Benny guy, sort of nice, huh?” He prompts.<br/>Sam’s brow furrows and he writes a little faster in his school notebook.<br/>“Dean, I’m studying.”<br/>“Yeah, and is that what you and him do when he comes over? You, uh, ‘<em>study</em>’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Meddle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

“So,” Dean says around a bite of food. He doesn’t even know what it is, some random piece of fruit from the table he grabbed so he can have something to hold onto while he talks to Sam. “That Benny guy, sort of nice, huh?” He prompts.

Sam’s brow furrows and he writes a little faster in his school notebook.

“Dean, I’m studying.”

“Yeah, and is that what you and him do when he comes over? You, uh, ‘ _study_ ’?”

Sam sighs exasperatedly, and rolls his eyes at Dean’s arched eyebrow and knowing look.

“Dean, shut up, will you? I have to study for the bar exam, and you know how long that’s going to take me okay? I don’t have time for . . . friends or anything,” he grumbles, and Dean shrugs.

“Whatever you say, at least _I’m_ not blind.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks, and this time he looks up from his book, and both his pencil and his highlighter are put down, so Dean knows he’s got his brother’s attention.

“Really? You can’t see it?”

“See what, Dean?” Now Sam sounds nervous, anxious almost.

“How he looks at you? How you look at him? Honestly, I thought you two were together already, my bad, sorry. You like that Jess girl, right?”

Sam flushes bright red and chews on the end of his pencil.

“Right,” he replies.

A few weeks later Benny starts coming around again, after Sam’s done with his testing, and Benny’s done with his, and this time they walk into the house hand-in-hand. And this time they slam the door to Sam’s bedroom closed.

Dean leaves in the impala before he can get anymore unneeded details.

 _My work here is done_ , he thinks to himself, a smug grin pulling at his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
